Awakening
by LetsGoToTheMoonSarah
Summary: This is Alices tale.This is her Awakening.Havent you ever wondered?I wrote about when Alice first wakes up.It doesnt exactly follow what Stepenenie Meyer told us but I tried to keep true to her charecter.Disclaimer:Its all Stepheneie Meyer's


Awakening

_Its dark. Why is it so dark? Ugh my head is pounding. What's happening? Where am I? Okay don't panic, don't panic deep calming breaths. _These were my first coherent thought's. I tried to slow my frantic mind. I sat up and crossed my legs. The ground felt hard, cold, and uncomfortable beneath me.

_Alright information. Ill start with basics, my name is basic, my name, my name…is…Cathrine?_ I took a wild stab. _No that isn't right …Cynthia?…no something more simple…Oh Alice! Yes it is Alice. Now that wasn't difficult. A surname now… Umm. Is… something? _

"I cannot remember." Oh my goodness! "My voice." I exclaimed breathily. _Hmm sounds like bells. _I giggled a ringing tune at my silly thought.

I stood up on stiff legs and stuck out my seemingly tiny hands in front of me. Where ever I was in this place it was pitch black, and I felt as blind as a bat. I absolutely had to leave this awful building. I had to find an exit, a door, anything at all. I shuffled my body forward, my hands searching. My fingertips scraped a wooden wall. I shifted about following the wall. _There has to be a way out, somewhere, something._ Panic was fast approaching.

"Oof," What could I have possibly banged my knee against? "A chair?" _Darn chair. Does talking to myself aloud make me crazy? _I wondered. I lowered one hand slowly down from the wall being careful until I took hold of the back of the chair gently. A shiver slithered down my spine. _Nasty._ The chair was grimy and dusty.

"Is that…mold?" It is outstandingly damp in here. _Oh this is terrible. I cannot see anything, I cannot find my way out of this…place, I cannot even remember who I am._ I slumped onto the repulsing skeletal furniture, frustrated and scared. I dragged my fingers threw my hair. _Gross! Was it possible for hair to be any greasier? _I asked myself.

This tangled mess needed a good scrub and trim.

"Oh such trivial thoughts," I muttered. _Focus. _I'm supposed to be searching for a way out. With a new found determination I jumped to my feet, pushed my shoulders back, and began again.

"Aha! Tricky little doorknob. Gotcha," I grabbed the tiny handle and crossed the fingers on my other hand hoping to the heavens it wasn't locked. I pulled gently, "Yes!" it swung right open. Bright, illuminating sunshine filled the room. I hissed and squinted my eyes. _So bright._ I blinked furiously and my vision went hazy then blurred. I blinked once more and my eyes beheld a wondrous new sight.

_**A lively green deciduous forest standing tall and proud. There is a man and an exceptionally small woman sitting on a fallen branch in the shade of a giant oak tree. The slim female has long brilliant black hair and sharp features. She is Alice. **__She is me.__** The man is strikingly handsome, unearthly so. He is slender but strong, honey blonde hair falling into his watchful eyes. This man towers over Alice.**_

_**Alice bounces in her seat like an adorable little bunny. She's so excited its almost tangible.**_

_**The captivating sun moves out from behind the many colorful oak leaves. Sunshine pours onto the two cheerful souls equally captivating faces. In a moment their skin was set ablaze with light, a fascinating sight. They sparkle and shine as if their skin was embedded with a million tiny diamonds and other various jewels. **_

My eyes snapped open as I sucked in a great mouthful of fresh forest air. _What's happened? Am I honestly going crazy? First I'm talking to myself now I'm seeing illusions? No, no a vision, it was a vision._

"That is not any better," I sighed. _This is simply mind boggling. _I lowered my gaze down to my body. I looked like a mere twig clothed in a grungy, white hospital gown. _Dressed for a hospital, I wonder why I am here then? Gah ! Absolutely no shoes to speak of on my pale, little feet. Horrifying! _But alas the horror didn't end there, no, the most shocking was my skin was sparkling.

"Just like my vision" I shouted excitedly, " What has become of me?" I whispered in wonder. I looked at my skin curiously, examining my shiny body.

"I wake up alone, in the creepy dark, I cannot remember anything about myself, I have visions and now I shine" I related to myself. "What type of mythical creature am I?" I wondered. _Because obviously I have to be a mythical creature, what eles could I be except crazy, a loon, a nut, and I refuse to be acknowledged as such. Well I suppose I'll have to figure that out as I go along._ I concluded

I turned to look at the building I had just exited out of. It looked like an aged abandoned cottage of sorts. A one story log cabin with a toppled over chimmney, and a nice thick layer of dust and grime covering everything like a dirty, ratty blanket in need of a good wash. The "lawn" was no lawn at all. It had been succumbed by weeds and a nasty of crabgrass. The trees surrounding the monstrosity of a house looked as if it had gone through some sort of natural disaster. The broken limbs and trunks were so ragged and jagged. Such a foreboding house, one to be weary of. I sighed once again and turned away, unable to imagine what event had occurred there and why I was left for the bugs.

"Hmm.. I spose' I should walk around until I find out where I am" I stepped through the hopelessly dead grass still horribly barefoot. Surprisingly this didn't agitate my feet at all. I merrily skipped forward, changing my movement from dancing and prancing to frolicking and twirling as I went. I figured I might as well enjoy my time and not worry myself to tears, as no good could come from that

I froze mid-leap. A deliciously sweet, sugary smell like candy to my nose, wafted through the air from my right. My head snapped in the same direction. I didn't ponder as to what I was doing, all I felt was a vexating, burning sensation in the back of my throat. I wanted to capture the source of the intense aroma that had awakened a great thirst in me.

I crouched instinctively and listened for any sign of movement.

"Creak…" I sprang forward sprinting through the blurring trees. Somewhere in the back of my mind I speculated if it was normal or even possible to be running this fast, but alas I could not focus on that, I could only worry about that amazing mysterious scent.

"Creak…" snapped a twig. I skidded to a stop in front of a small brow deer. His eyes widened with fear and at the same time a little breeze drifted my way. In that short moment I jumped on the frightened animal like a ferocious beast, pummeling the mass to the ground. I chomped down on the neck with my blunt teeth, slurping the warm blood. The deer's life force dripped down my throat sufficiently quenching the strange foreign, fiery thirst.

"Oh my goodness! What have I done? What have I done?" I stumbled backwards, my eyes as wide as the moon. " Not a fascinating, fun loving mythical creature. No a monster!" _I have no soul. _I thought,_ I'm a, a… vampire. Ludicrous! But it makes sense. I cannot go into the sunlight, well not around others at least. I run as fast as lighting, and now, now I drink blood. So far only animal blood though…lets keep it that way._

I shivered and turned from the drained deer and leaped into a sprint._ Have to get away. I'm a monster. "_A monster" I whispered. I ran faster.

The night sky fell. I was still searching. For what I wasn't absolutely sure. My mind was exhausted but my body was fine. Not a hint of perspiration. Maybe there is a silver lining in my depressingly grey cloud._ Perfect. I no longer feel shocked, no simply angry and maybe a little lonely, now that I have had the time to reflect upon my feelings. Hmm.. Well there's a thought, are there others similar to me? I'll bet there is, otherwise how did I come to exist? I hope I'll be able to meet another vampire. _The image of the tall blonde man flickered in my head. _Well that was a vision, so he has to be real. I wonder when I will have the chance to meet him?_

Wham! "Oof" my breathe flew from my body. _What was that?_ I turned my head to discover I had sprinted into a giant oak tree. I tumbled to the ground and the tree crashed beside me. I growled anamlistically, irritated at the tree for knocking me over. I looked at it and let out a gasp. The oak had snapped clean in half. My jaw nearly touched the dirt floor. _Did I seriously break a tree? A tree about a thousand times my size?_

"Aghh, I'm a freak!" my emotions were bubbling out of control "super strength," I said in disbelief. I felt confused and overwhelmed at the same time. "Why me?" I shouted. I was very frustrated, it happened so fast I didn't realize it until my knuckles had already slammed into the rough bark.

BAM! The sound reverberated through the vast forest. It sounded like thunder. I could only stare at where I punched. There was a fist sized hole clear through the center of the thick trunk, splintered at the edges. I gasped. _I suppose I shouldn't do that near anyone. I'll have to learn how to control myself. I could really harm someone._

_Hmm.. I also suppose I should fix this gaping hole. don't want any suspicions. _I pressed my dainty little fingers to the frayed edges and scraped my sharp as sciccors nails on it. It now resembled a tree that was mauled by a bear. _I am lethal!_ surprisingly I found this immensely funny. Little old Alice, as big as a butterfly and just as fierce looking, could be a grown mans worst nightmare. I giggled. _How silly._

I lifted my angular face to the grey land above. It smelled like rain. The sun was drifting behind a humongous black storm cloud. A vicious storm was brewing. Just then thunder roared overhead, quickly followed by a stunning bolt of lightning. _Some shelter would be lovely right now. I might not be able to catch a cold but I don't want to resemble a drowned rat. I wonder where the next town is?_ Another bright flash lit up the surrounding forest. My eyes closed after my vision blurred once again. I opened my eyelids and was greeted with a wondrous view.

_**Little town shops lined up side by side. There was a shop with cute little shoes, a shop for expensive furniture, and a shop selling gorgeous new dresses. Bright blues, pretty pinks, emerald greens, and delightful yellows, decorated the area. It is pouring cats and dogs. A tiny little Alice is peeking out from behind the trunk of a tree. She stands observing a pair of new green slippers. Oh glorious green slippers. There is a group older females loitering in front of the shoe shop. Merttle's its named.**_

The view faded before me._ Merttle's_. I said aloud with determination," I'll go to Merttles". "Directions…hmm…I pick that way" I decided facing east. I hoped my newly acquired psychic skills worked well. I broke into another sprint.

An hour later I arrived. I just new this was the place. The forest greenery was more spread out here. I could hear the noises of a nearby town, a dogs bark, a baby's cry, and the chit chatter of business men and friends. The air was not so clean here, more muggy and polluted. I tiptoed to the edge of the forest and ducked behind a tree. I stuck my face out to see if I could see any shops or people.

"Is that Merttle's there? Yes it is." _And there are the same women from my previous vision. _I let out a squeak of excitement. Stepping forward a bit, eager to be wearing those fabulous slippers. It was then I realized I had no money on me. _Well maybe the owner of the store wouldn't mind if I only grabbed one tiny little pair of the older more practical brown shoes? _I contemplated. _I'm sure he would not, after all they are a necessity for me, I need them. It is not a frivolous, greedy need at all. While I'm being an…inventive shopper of said necessities I should also snatch a more appropriate dress than the one I have on. I can settle with a nice plain navy blue one. I'll have to be fast, nothing more than a mere ghost of a blur._ I stepped out from behind the tree and stopped. " No. No hesitating, run over, take the clothes, run back. Remember necessity. No one will notice." I reasoned.

I made it to the other side of the street before I was assaulted with the same sweet, sugary smell. The burning flared up again, roaring back to life._ The women standing in front of Merttle's!_

"No!" I yelled. But the bloodlust was insane. At this point I didn't care if they were innocent humans with families of there own or not. I wanted blood. _No more waiting_. My mind raged at me. I sprang forward, charging at the closest being. I could already taste the luscious red liquid on my tongue. Grabbing a fistful of her yellow cotton sleeve, I grinned at my supper to come.

The suspense was killing me. I knocked the frail human to the ground. Snap went the bone in her arm. This lady was a brittle as a procelain doll. I heard the shrill screams of the other women. _Mmm…dessert._

"Jennifer! Jenny!" shouted one frantically. " Get off her you beast. Off" she said. I growled at them to be quiet. There voices were grating on my last nerve. I yanked down the collar of her dress. The phrase "sweet victory" ran through my head. I was salivating in anticipation. I lowered my teeth to her scrumptious neck, about to deliver a fatal bite, when my head was jerked forcibly back.

"What?" That was practically a sin. Now I was not only in a bloodthirsty craze, but I was positively angry. _So close. _I whimpered. I tried to look over my shoulder, prepared to take down whatever was holding me back. I could only faintly hear the women 'Jennifer' stand up and scramble away, cradling her broken arm. I hissed.

A tall blonde man had his icy cold hands clamped down on my wrists like shackles and locked them behind my back. _He looks familiar. _The ever increasing inferno in my throat was only increasing my anger. The mind maddening man drug me further into the forest and out of sight of the hostile townfolk.

"What are you doing?" I spat out.

"Stopping you from murdering an innocent women." He replied with a slight southern accent. I twisted in his steel grip. He grunted. Now that I could see him clearly, I looked over and examined him. He looked to be around six three, very tall. He was lean wand wearing an inexpensive brown suit. He had snow white skin like me and fascinating golden honey colored eyes. I gasped.

"You," he was the man I saw in my very first vision.

"Me? You know me?" He asked in a low surprised tone.

"No, but I've seen you," still cautious of his movement I wasn't going to be brought down by a surprise attack.

"Where? When? I've never seen you before." said the blonde watching my every move with weary eyes. He looked intrigued.

"Would you believe me if I told you I saw you in a vision I had the other day?" We were circling each other now, trying to get a feel of what the other was planning

"A vision? Prove it. Is that your power?" he demanded

"Power? Oh I suppose. Do all vampires have powers then? I didn't like asking him questions. It made me feel inadequate. I felt like I knew nothing.

"No very few in fact. It is very rare"

"Do you?" I couldn't help but ask. I was to curious by this point. My throat had calmed some. My posture loosened. He didn't seem very intimidating now that I recognized him.

"Yes I do." He smirked. Now I was mad. I could feel the agitation splay across my face.

"Well? I'm waiting" his smirk only turned to a grin. I was growing more annoyed by the second. My emotions were no longer mine to control. "why won't you tell me? I'm new at this, I have no idea what I'm doing. Be fair." I wailed. The fight in me shriveled up. I felt defeated. I started to sniffle. "Oh whats the use? Go away, leave me be." The blonde chuckled. Chuckled!. _The nerve._ I was infuriated once more. " How dare you laugh at me"

" Alright. I cannot take much more of this." he sputtered between his laughing.

"Take what?" I asked confused.

"I've just used mine on you." He answered, "I'm an empath, I can literally feel others emotions and manipulate them to my liking."

"You did that to me?" I was stunned. That explained my frazzled state of mind. "Gosh", incredible, I couldn't even be annoyed at him. Well I could a bit.

"Well are you going to demonstrate for me?" He asked. I was glad to know he seemed more relaxed around me. It was strange, we went from growling and hissing to being almost comfortable with one another. Sort of like friends. A grin snaked its way onto my lips.

"Demonstrate? Oh my visions. Well you see, I don't know exactly how to have one on purpose." I confessed sheepishly. "I've only ever had two before and they happened only after I saw a bright flash of light. I have never actually tired to have one."

"So try. Just focus and perhaps it will come to you." He encouraged. I closed my eyes, obscuring my sight. _It couldn't hurt._ I wondered what this fascinating creatures name was. I should ask him. Behind my lids two people came into sight

" _**So what is your name anyways? After this strange meeting id like to know." Alice asked.**_

"_**I agree, my name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am. And yours?"**_

"_**Alice."**_

My eyes popped open. The absolute biggest smile I ever remember having was planted on me. " Your name is Jasper Whitlock." I revealed.

"Yes." He grinned in response to mine, "and yours?"

"Alice, nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you." I giggled.

"Good." I don't know why but I liked getting along with this man. Even if he did deprive me of blood._ No, wait that was a good thing. I feel just dreadful about frightening poor Jennifer. _I frowned. A pout replacing my smile.

"What troubles you?" inquired Jasper.

"I cannot believe I was so close to killing that Jenny women. I'm a terrible, horrible person, but I couldn't help myself. I'm a vampire, drinking blood is what we do" I tried to justify myself. I stared up into Jaspers warm topaz eyes.

"Not all of us."

"Really? Elaberate please." This was baffling.

"Yes we like to call ourselves 'Vegatarians'. We only drink animal blood. S' not so bad, doesn't taste nearly as delicious. But I don't feel like _such_ a souless monster." He explained, "Takes every ounce of control and every bit of patience you have and then some. It is not easy as you just experienced moments ago. I'm still learning myself."

"You sure didn't look it. The only reason I suspected your vampirism was your strength. Being able to hold back a blood thirsty me." I offered up. "you had to have been."

"I cannot explain. I just don't think I could stand to let you feel as if you were a demon. When I first saw you, you looked so innocent, a beautiful little pixie women peeking out from behind a tree." Jasper smiled and lowered his vibrant golden gaze down bashfully._ if I could blush I'm sure my face would be painted a candy apple red._ I giggled. A thought burst its way to the front of my head.

"I have a brilliant idea. How 'bout I travel with you and we can try to help each other with our 'drinking problem'. We seem to get along nicely. We could roam the land together." I made a sweeping motion with my arm. "Meet other vampires and feed off animals. I think I already trust you…" I squeaked excitedly. _What a wondrous idea. _I didn't hear his reply as I was trying to take a peek into the future to see if my brilliant plan would work. _And oh does it._ I couldn't see any horribly bad things, evil things, maybe a few sad moments, frustrating moments, but those were to be expected. Those were all insignificant compared to the time I was going to be able to spend with Jasper. _Hmm… I think I really like Jasper. No I know I do. Defiantly not just an infatuation. And I know the feeling is' mutual' after all I am the psychic. _I giggled my tiny little bell like laugh and Jasper grinned.

"Come along Jazzy, lets go find some supper, I'm awfully hungry."

"Sure thing Alice," He complied amusedly, good thing to. We walked further into the forest. No need to rush. Continuing out of sight of the little town, until it was but a mere tiny buzz in the back of our minds.


End file.
